Formation: Redbeard Pirates
Prologue Flying at unbelievable speeds, birds and other sky creatures rushed south, away from the powerful torrents of wind and water coming from the North. People from the nearest island watched as this unusual phenomena took place. "A storm is brewing!" one commented, rushing home to warn his family. But the young man's suspicions were incorrect. This was not an early warning of a storm approaching but a sneeze caused by a being like no other. Redbeard wiped his nose with his index finger as an expression of discontent emerged on his face. "That's the third one today, either someone is talking about me or I think I'm catching a cold." he said, sitting alone on what appeared to be a slowly moving paradise of land. Outside of the titanic man, abnormally large beasts wandered across the island. These beast seemed to know better than to wander close to the giant's base, despite his rather joyous attitude. It was an odd land to say the least, but nothing unorthodox for the adventure filled location known as the . On the south shore of the island what looks like a wooden raft seems to have washed up. Its owner a spiky-haired man has walked on ahead into the forest in search of food. His clothes were very ragged and torn up and he walked with a stride that characterized a man who was lost at sea for various days. After a few minutes of aimless wandering the man ran into one of the enormous beasts indigenous to the island. Interpreting the man as a tasty morsel the beast prepared for lunchtime. In response the man simply put his hand on a sword held up to his waist by a white bandanna and gave the beast a menacing look, the type of look have when they find their prey. After about an hour or so the same man seems to have polished the meat off an enormous bone next to a makeshift campfire. After letting out a sigh of relief the man said to himself,"Boy, does this island have some tasty animals on it!" The man stood up, rejuvenated, and continued his stroll through the thick forest of the mysterious island he washed up on. As the unexpected visitor ventured across the island, his every move was being watched. Moving at speeds beyond the human eye, the being who watched the swordsmen was swift and discreet. What contributed to his stealth was his unusual size, no larger than a single leaf on the smallest plant. Despite his , he considered himself the protector of this land, and made it his business to deal with those who trespassed. Utilizing his unique Devil Fruit abilities, he dashed away from the target, returning to base to explain the situation to his superior. "Redbeard-desu!" he yelled, rushing into the giant's headquarters at blitzing speeds. "We have an intruder-desu. A swordsmen who appeared here on a raft..alone-desu." he paused to catch his breath waiting for the titanic man's response. After chugging down his massive glass of ale, he took a moment to develop his thoughts. "A swordsmen you say...Interesting. Its been a while since we've had a visitor." he paused dramatically. "I shall deal with him myself, guide him here Desu." Redbeard decided. Not wasting anytime, Kiyoshi dashed away from the base back to where the intruder was. Using his devil fruit abilities, Kiyoshi enchanted the animals to do his bidding. Suddenly many fireflies releasing a bright blue light, emerged in front of the spiky-haired man, showing him a path to Redbeard. Redbeard's "visitor" stopped a moment when he caught sight of the fireflies in front of him, his paranoid side of conscious taking effect. He closed his eyes activating his . He could sense a very faint aura fading in and out of his perception. Whether that aura was a person or not, what was even stranger was an enormous aura he felt. The sheer size and power of the aura engulfed the entire island, so he could not tell exactly where it was. Opening his eyes he said, "Guess I'm not alone." His focus shifted back to the path of lights he saw were fireflies that lay ahead of him. "If anything is gonna lead me to the source of that aura, it's gotta be these. Guess there's no point in hiding either, whatever it is knows I'm here." Without further hesitation the man followed the peculiar path before him. The path finally ended at a clearing in the forest. "What the-" said the castaway with a bewildered look on his face. Before him was a structure of enormous size, easily five times bigger than the largest castle or estate the man had ever seen. "I've got a hunch, and I really hope I'm wrong." said the man before contemplating his next move. Join my crew! The giant took a moment to ponder over the upcoming events. As stated, it's been awhile since they've had any visitors, and the last confrontation was not ideal, to say the least. Due to his catastrophic size, many are quick to assume that he is an enemy, forcing him to act with aggression. "Fighting this man could prove to be difficult, swordsmen are not my ideal opponents." he thought to himself awaiting the visitor to arrive. After a few minutes, the man was eventually guided to Redbeard's massive estate. As he hesitated to enter, a smirk emerged on Redbeard's face. "Why do you hesitate. One who ventures into another man's home should be more than willing to greet death with open arms if need be." he stated. Despite calmly uttering these words, his voiced echoed throughout the entire island, making his statement even more threatening. After realizing what he said and in the manner in which he did it, the titan quickly face-palmed himself in disappointment. "Shit...I did it again..." he thought. Emerging from the forest, Kiyoshi slowly descended to the ground, greeting the visitor. "There is no need for concern-desu. He means no harm, he's just naturally this threatening-desu." the dwarf explained. "Please, enter Spiky-desu." The look of bewilderment on the stranger's face faded away and a smirk formed in its place. "The smallest man I've ever seen and the largest man I've ever seen in the same place, what a funky pair. Hate to say, but it still isn't the weirdest thing I've seen." said the man. "I'm not really in the mood to fight either. I'm not really in tip-top shape considering I had my first meal in days ten minutes ago." he said as he walked into the large cathedral-looking structure. As the duo entered the building, a sign of relief appeared on Redbeard's face as he could sense that the man did not hold any hostile emotions towards the giant. When the two came to a halt, standing not to far away, yet not close enough where they would have to tilt their neck's upward. "Welcome to this paradise in which we call home. The name is Frederick Barbarossa, but most call me Redbeard. And the little guy who guided you here is Kiyoshi, but I can him Desu" he said, and Kiyoshi left the side of the visitor in order to stand beside his captain. "We don't appreciate unannounced visitors-desu. Especially those who don't introduce themselves and kill our wild-life-desu." Spike put on a dumb smile after hearing this last comment, thinking back to the beast he cooked up. "Well, at least I did one of those things..." Spike thought to himself. "I appreciate the hospitality and all, but what is the deal with this island and you two? I don't have the greatest sense of direction, but I'm pretty sure I drifted off into the calm belt." "Island...I guess it's not to hard to mistake for a country but I thought you had already noticed." Kiyoshi sat patiently on Redbeard's shoulder, sighing as if he had heard this explanation over a thousand times. "This land that you have mistaken for an island is the third member of my crew. Navigating through the seas with little opposition, Daikame is a who has wondered around the Grandline for more than a century. Through my excellent translator.." Kiyoshi smirked, "We have developed a unique arrangement in which he acts as our navigator and ship, while we offer him protection." Taking a moment for Spike to comprehend what he had just heard, Redbeard continued. "Now that we have showed you ours, I believe it is your turn to tell us yours." "Me?" inquired Spike dramatically, "I'm originally from , but I eventually left. I then became an underworld mercenary and bounty hunter, until I was betrayed by my partner. I managed to survive and wandered until I ended up on , where I spent six years training and recovering from the sever injuries my partner gave me." He pointed to his right eye and said, "It still works, but it hurts like hell when I open it." He lowered his hand back down to his waist and continued, "I only recently left Fishman Island and have just been wandering since then. Though my real aim is to find my old partner, seeing as we have unfinished business." "Interesting.." Redbeard thought, glimpsing over at Kiyoshi before beginning his preposition. "Well since your goal may take some time to achieve and a little company is always good, how bout you join my crew." Kiyoshi remained emotionless as if he had expected the giant to ask the man to join his crew. From the moment the man set foot on Daikame, Kiyoshi knew how this day was going to turn out. "Join a pirate crew, huh?" The jolliness and mild-obliviousness of the giant man before him reminded Spike of his past self, before a certain incident occurred. This gave Spike an odd sense of responsibility to watch over this powerful man and make sure that he isn't tricked or taken advantage of, just as Spike had been in the past. "Can't be that bad, I'll take you up on your offer. It's not like I really have any place in mind to go right now."